The Light
The Light is a council comprised of seven self-proclaimed enlightened members. Initially, when communicating with their agents or each other, they often appeared on separate screens obscured by bright white light. History Early history The origin of the group dates back to the second millennium BCE, when Vandal Savage, who was then known as the Babylonian demigod hero Marduk, and his daughter Ishtar saved their city from an invader. Therefore, for leading their people through their darkest hour, the duo became henceforth known as "The Light". Over the following centuries, the group .ItsBrandonAndGregYJ (2019-01-24). Hi! We’re Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman, producers of YOUNG JUSTICE: OUTSIDERS. No spoilers! But AMA!. Reddit. Retrieved 2019-02-17. The current iteration of the group was founded to counteract the latter's role in preserving society's "calcified status quo". According to Savage, the League inhibited mankind by protecting it from disaster, crime, and tragedy—factors needed for humanity to evolve. To counteract this, the Light created or co-opted networks of operatives, placed key individuals in key positions, and explored the boundaries of all new technology. Genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, techno-sorcery, and all conceivable methods of mind control were all explored by the Light in its quest to accelerate human evolution. A resurgent Earth "taking its rightful place at the center of the cosmos" appears to be the Light's ultimate goal. They maintained their individual bases, in Mongolia. 2010 The Light has masterminded several key events, including: * The capture of Speedy, and deploying a clone as a sleeper agent to infiltrate the Justice League. * Creating genomorphs at Cadmus, including Match and Superboy. * Staging four simultaneous attacks by ice-themed villains, and arranging to bring all of them to Belle Reve, with the intention of using their combined abilities to break all the prisoners out. * The League of Shadows' assassination of CEO Selena Gonzalez. * Kobra's takeover of Santa Prisca, and the synthesis of Kobra-Venom. * The League of Shadows' kidnapping of Dr. Serling Roquette and subsequent use of the Fog to steal information from STAR Labs and Wayne Tech. * Klarion's attempt to steal the Helmet of Fate. * The retrieval of an echinoderm from Poseidonis, and after it was moved to the surface world, its theft from STAR Labs. * Psimon's study of an extraterrestrial Sphere in Bialya and later his attempt to kidnap and hypnotize Superboy. * Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul's ploy to reunite North and South Rhelasia as a single country with LexCorp as a major investor, essentially placing the country under the control of the Light. * Breaking Riddler out of Belle Reve Penitentiary, and allowing Hugo Strange to become warden. * The Brain's experimentation on Kobra-Venom using animals in northern India and Bwunda as test subjects. * The Injustice League's appearance and global attack, used partially to test Kobra-Venom-enhanced plants and partially as a means to misdirect the heroes away from the Light's true members so that they could continue to operate in secret. * Delaying an essential operation on Queen Perdita (the reigning monarch of Vlatava) with the use of five snow fortresses covering the continental United States, as well as deploying Vandal Savage to delay Kid Flash, as a favor to Count Vertigo and as a means to get Vlatava under the Light's control through him. * Putting the entire Justice League under their mind control. * Raiding Cadmus to secure Match and Speedy. 2011-2015 * Ousting Ocean-Master after he was disgraced. * Awakening Tiamat in hopes of using it as a weapon. * Forming an alliance with the Kroloteans. * Facilitating the murder of scientist and previous Blue Beetle, Ted Kord. 2016 * Assembling their Krolotean partners in Malina Island, in order to destroy them with one fell swoop. * Replacing the disgraced Ocean-Master with Black Manta. * Abducting humans for their new partner. * Destroying an Earth-Mars communication satellite, in part as a test of loyalty for Aqualad. * Sending agents to infiltrate Mount Justice, and spirit away Blue Beetle. * Replacing Sportsmaster with Deathstroke. * Pulling strings to ensure four meta-powered teenagers would not fall into the clutches of the Reach * Secretly forcing the revelation of the Reach's hidden fleet by goading an alien warlord to destroy the Earth * Using the media to manipulate public opinion against the Reach * Empowering teenage operatives to liberate Reach captives, to allow their enforcer to spirit away the Warworld's crystal key, * Allowing the Reach's enemies to use Light-controlled territory to cleanse the Reach's agents, in order to weaken them further * Despite publicly partnering with the Reach to distribute a drink laced with an additive designed to render humans subservient in a few generations, secretly adding a neutralizing agent to prevent the same. * Orchestrating a summit designed to lure the Reach's head of security from his post. * Creating a virus designed to crash Reach technology. The Light's plans were thrown into disarray following Aqualad's successful deep-cover infiltration: * Aqualad revealed to the Reach that the Light had arranged to bring Earth to their attention, was using them for their own ends and was responsible for their recent set-backs. This resulted in the immediate dissolution of the Light's partnership with the Reach. * Following the revelation and subsequent battle with the Team, the Light was splintered into several factions: ** Key members and operatives, including the Brain, Black Manta, Monsieur Mallah, and Deathstroke were captured. ** Ra's al Ghul was mortally wounded in the fracas; although he would be resurrected, it would take time before he could once again return to the forefront. ** Lex Luthor and Queen Bee were largely unaffected, with Luthor even earning accolades for helping the heroes of Earth save it from certain destruction. ** Vandal Savage and Klarion escaped to the Warworld and left Earth for Rimbor, and subsequently, Apokolips. Savage's confidence, however, left no doubt that the Light remained resilient, and though weakened, will continue to play a part in events. Members There are seven members of the Light; the original seven were designated by codenames from L-1 to L-7. * L-1 is Vandal Savage.Vandal Savage revealed that he was a member of the Light in "Revelation". Vandal is voiced by Miguel Ferrer, who was credited as playing L-1 in the episode "Fireworks". * L-3 is Lex Luthor.Ra's al Ghul revealed that Lex Luthor was a member of the Light in "Targets". Lex is voiced by Mark Rolston, who was credited as playing L-3 in the episode "Fireworks". * L-4 is Queen Bee.It was revealed that Queen Bee was a member of the Light in "Revelation". Queen Bee is voiced by Marina Sirtis, who was credited as playing L-4 in the episode "Bereft". * L-7 is Klarion.It was revealed that Klarion was a member of the Light in "Revelation". His designation is inferred as all other designations can be identified (see other notes on this page). * Deathstroke: Originally an enforcer for the Light, Deathstroke had an official membership by September 28, 2018. * Ultra-Humanite: Originally an agent for the Light and a member of the Injustice League, Ultra-Humanite had an official membership by September 28, 2018. * Gretchen Goode Enforcers * Lady Shiva * Sportsmaster (formerly) * Deathstroke (formerly) Allies * Darkseid: The Light formed an alliance with Darkseid prior to allying themselves with the Kroloteans and the Reach. The objective of the alliance is currently unknown. However, Darkseid supplied the Light with Apokoliptian technology such as the Fatherbox and otherworldly weapons. Former members * L-2 was Ra's al Ghul.Ra's al Ghul revealed that he was a member of the Light in "Targets". Ra's is voiced by Oded Fehr, who was credited as playing L-2 in the episode "Infiltrator". * L-5 was Ocean-Master.It was revealed that Ocean-Master was a member of the Light in "Revelation". Ocean-Master's silhouette matches that of the character, credited as L-5, to whom Black Manta reported in "Downtime". * L-6 was the Brain.It was revealed that the Brain was a member of the Light in "Revelation". The Brain's silhouette matches that of the character credited as L-6 in "Drop-Zone", and the Brain also shares L-6's strong French accent. * was Black Manta: Originally an agent of Ocean-Master, Black Manta officially replaced the latter after succeeding in destroying the Kroloteans.At some point, he was expelled from the organization. Former allies * The Kroloteans: The Light formed an alliance with the Kroloteans some time between 2011 and 2016. The Light supplied the Kroloteans with logistical and operational support, but later betrayed them to form an alliance with the Kroloteans' competitor. * The Reach: A competitor of the Kroloteans in the market for weaponized Meta-Genes. The Light's faux alliance with the Reach was dissolved after Kaldur'ahm exposed the Light's secret undermining of the Reach's invasion. Operatives Note: This list includes only individuals that have been confirmed to have communicated with the Light directly, whether this occurred on-screen or was confirmed through dialogue. * Abra Kadabra * Bane * Blackbriar Thorn * Blockbuster * Captain Cold * Cult of the Kobra ** KobraIn "Drop-Zone", while delivering the package of Kobra-Venom to Sportsmaster, Kobra says "our friends will not be disappointed". The "friends" he refers to are the Light. * Deathstroke * Felix Faust * Hugo Strange * Icicle Sr. * At least some members of the Injustice League ** Atomic Skull ** Black Adam ** Count Vertigo ** Joker ** Poison Ivy ** Ultra-Humanite ** Wotan * Killer Frost * League of Shadows ** Black Spider ** Hook ** Professor Ojo ** Sensei ** Ubu * Mister Freeze * Monsieur Mallah * Onslaught ** Devastation ** Holocaust ** Icicle Jr. ** Mammoth ** Psimon ** Shimmer ** Tommy Terror ** Tuppence Terror * Professor Ivo * Riddler * Wizard Former operatives * Project Cadmus * Cheshire * Jim Harper * The Justice League * Kaldur'ahm * Red Arrow * Red Volcano * Virgil Hawkins * Asami Koizumi * Ed Dorado * Tye Longshadow * Sportsmaster * Tigress * T.O. Morrow Appearances Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Groups *